Christmas in the Summer?
by vanilladani
Summary: In the old time line, this is my version of how Zane could have proposed to Jo. R&R please! Thanks! :


**Christmas in the summer?**

_Just a cute little story with the cute romance between Zane and Jo. Oh, by the way, this takes place in the not other time line. Yah!_

"Jo-jo! I've got a surprise for you!" Zane told her taking her hand and leading her into the rotunda. He had asked her here so he could propose to her, in front of the town and all of their friends. He really wanted to propose in December around Christmas time, but he couldn't wait. It was the middle of June and he couldn't stand to wait for six more months. He loved her too much. He wanted to spend forever with her.

"Zane, why did you ask me to come here, and in a dress? I rarely wear these things!" Jo asked as she passed all of the scientists in the rotunda. She thought it was odd that they all were down here and not in their labs, but she just ignored it. She was off duty and she liked it that way. She didn't want any drama right now. That's why she was surprised when Zane asked her to meet him at GD on their day off together. He had told her to wear the same sundress that she had worn on their first date. It was odd that she had it, but she loved it all the same. There were many good memories that went with it.

"Have some patience Jo-jo! We aren't there yet!" Zane told her looking back, giving her his famous smirk.

As soon as they got to the middle of the rotunda everyone gathered. Jo looked around, frightened. She didn't know why, but with everyone looking at the two of them, she felt very uncomfortable.

"Zane, what is going on?" Jo asked him again. She didn't like this at all.

"One minute Jo-jo!" Zane exclaimed, leaving her in the middle of the rotunda for a minute. He ran over to Henry and grabbed a remote and then ran back over to Jo. He turned the remote on and an image of the sheriffs office appeared.

"Jo-jo, the surprise I wanted to give you was to large to fit in the sheriffs office, so I had to just make do with this," Zane told her opening the jail door and closing it. "We met here and you hated me. Do you remember that?"

"How could I forget?" Jo asked sarcastically, making the room of scientists chuckle. "But that doesn't explain why we are here. Why are we?"

Zane then reached for a lingerie box. He handed it to her through the makeshift jail bars and Jo took it.

"I'm guessing that you want me to try this on?" Jo asked him, smiling and opening the box. Then she saw it; a smaller box inside of it, a ring box.

"I guess you could say it," Zane answered, opening the cell door and walking over to Jo. He got down on one knee and looked up at her. "Marry me, Jo-jo?"

"Oh, wow!" she said acknowledging how large and shiny it was when she opened the box to see a diamond sitting atop a gorgeous silver band. "Zane, I don't know what to say."

"How about yes?" Zane asked, getting more and more nervous. He had asked all of these people together and if she said no, well, he would be screwed!

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" the crowd began to shout! Carter being the loudest began to scream it out as if he new exactly where to get Jo, the sensitive part of her, the part of her that made her cry, the part of herself that she hated. This made her eyes well up with tears and she began to cry.

"Yes… yes!" Jo shouted with the crowd. She could see the nervousness run out of Zane's face and get replaced with a huge smile. He stood up and Q-ed Fargo to release the mistletoe and snow.

"What's this?" Jo questioned, holding out her hand to catch the snow.

"I wanted to propose in December, but I couldn't wait, so I decided to bring December to us," Zane told her, slipping the ring onto her finger. "Now Josephina, we can't break tradition. There seems to be mistletoe above us. I guess we have to kiss now,"

"My pleasure," Jo told him, putting her arms around Zane's neck.

A heated kiss would have been the least of what happened, because the crowd could have sworn that because of them, the snow was beginning to melt. When they finally pulled away from each other everyone cheered and danced in snow.

"Best proposal ever!" Jo told Zane again and again, always giving her a reason to look at her ring and kiss him.

"Awwww, young love," Carter told Alison, pulling her into him.

"Jack, what's gotten into you?" Alison asked him, half laughing.

"Christmas spirit Ali. Come on. You're like the biggest Christmas person I know," Carter explained.

"Yah, well, it's June!" Alison argued back.

"Well, we are now under the mistletoe, so I believe that you have to kiss me now," Carter told her, smiling down and looking her in the eyes. "I love you Ali."

"I love you too Jack," Alison told him, standing on her tipee-toes and leaning into him and kissing him back.

"Best June Christmas ever, wouldn't you say?" Henry asked the woman standing next to her.

"Yes, yes it is!" she answered, looking at the two lovely couples.

"You're new in town aren't you? My name is Henry," he told the woman, sticking his hand out so that the woman could shake it.

"Grace, and yah, I'm new. I think I'm really going to like this town," Grace answered back, shaking Henry's hand, firmly.

"Yes, I think you will," Henry told her, fixing his gaze onto the two couples.


End file.
